goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Golden Sun DS announcement celebration
Headline text It's about time isn't it? I for one hope they didn't just redesign the main characters after seeing the official artwork. Atrius 23:15, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :"Long past since time" is a lot more like it. It was said on the E3 press conference site that this new game's about the descendants of the previous heroes, though, so I'm over 90% certain the Isaac and Garet lookalikes are offspring, and the girl is an all-new character that's either an offspring of Mercury Adepts or entirely original. Wouldn't matter to me whatever it turns out to be. =D Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:18, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I was shaking I was so happy. As soon as Reggie said "6 years" it hit me and I actually screamed "Golden Sun 3!". To be honest though I never saw it coming. I always thought we would get an announcement like this at GDC or TGS or another fall press conference, but E3, that was amazing. As for my specualtions? Alex is back with a vengeance and is out to kill the decendants. Maybe start out in New Vale or something. Oh well, can't wait. :I'm shocked personally. I thought that the best chance of a new golden sun title coming out would be if Isaac and someone was in super smash and became popular enough to warrant one. And idk about descendants, the Isaac and Garet lookalikes look insanely similar. Kinda lazy design work if they are meant to be different characters. But I guess i shouldn't complain at all. I'm just happy one's coming out. Renegade Zebra 16:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Question for you though Erik. When it does come out, should we edit articles as we play the game or wait until we beat it?Zabbeth 15:32, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I'd want to wait until it is beaten. Hopefully until then, anons editing the site themselves won't end up spoilering plot revelations for everyone... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:16, 3 June 2009 (UTC) What if somebody gets a startegy guide and starts from there? I'm not myself, it takes the fun out of the first playthrough.. But while playing through the game I can see alot of people coming here for tips and info. And there is no way I can beat the game in one day and write a crap load of articles for others.Zabbeth 18:03, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :A bit of a dilemma there for us... Huh. I wonder how we're going to manage. If the Japanese version will be released months before the English version, that might help, but being in Japanese we'd not have any idea of names or what's going on in events. As it is, this Wiki managed to get in pretty good shape (in terms of willing contributors) despite being written for games that people in general had already beaten years prior... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Holy ****! I rushed over here as soon as I found out. Normally I don't pre-order games, but I'm going to make an exception for this one. Oh, and you're probably not going to hear from me for a while when it does come out, since I don't want to risk the story being spoiled for me. Anyways, I think I'm gonna miss the sprites a bit, but the summons are already awesome so I can't wait to see the rest. The new guy does look quite a bit like Isaac, and I only see three Adepts on the official artwork. Maybe the fourth one hasn't been designed yet? Oh, and the shot with the bridge reminds me of Dehkan Plateau, although I'm not saying they're the same place. Project Quintessence is definitely going to be reduced to an alternate timeline now, but who cares? The real GS3 is finally coming! I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say "YESSSSSSSS!!!!!" The world's hungriest paperweight 19:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :"Speculation" is in the forum title, so here's a few things I'm hoping to see: a new summon system (likely using the touch screen) that makes stronger summons harder to summon (the old system seems a bit too unbalanced IMO); more backstory, such as why Alex was so power-mad and who specifically sealed up the lighthouses (even if they leave it vague, such as "a group of four warriors," which would leave room for a prequel); new everything, of course (weapons, Psynergies, Djinn, etc.), but also some old things, like locations; hopefully the game won't be set too far into the future, otherwise we'll never get to see Takeru or Eoleo all grown up; slot-in features -- we don't necessarily have to be able to transfer our old teams into the new game, just so long as there are some bonus features unlocked when the GBA games are in the system. That's what I'm looking forward to, what about you guys? The world's hungriest paperweight 16:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Oh my! and thinking I discovered everything by chance >_> On June 2nd I was all the day out (LOL! Here in Italy the June 2nd is the Republic Day and holiday! So I'll remember it also Golden sun announced =D yes, I'm stupid) and when I came home, I saw a giant "GOLDEN SUN DS!" on a fansite, at first I thought "MAN, IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!" Some weeks ago, I said to a friend on msn "could you believe if GS3 would be announced at next Nintendo E3!" but I have never really believed it. Oh god... We waited six years, what could less than a year be! --berta 14:06, 4 June 2009 (UTC) i just found out yesterday about golden sun 3 i was so shocked my mom thought i was crazyBrandonallison 15:47, 4 June 2009 (UTC)Brandonallisonand have u seen the video yet neried and atlanta look awesome and esclipse i hope we get to meet and(hopefully) fight him lets see whos for powerful! also im hoping that in this game we fianally find out about isacc wife choice and hoping we find more about shebas past also i believe that new forms of psynergy are going to be made(lots of them) here are my reasons 1:it would get extremely boring in the new golden sun ds if they reused every single psyerngy 2:u know when kraden talks to king hydros about alchemy well it said in the golden age when alchemy wast sealed away common people could use psynergy so now that the seal is broken they have to invent stronger and more complex pyserngy to use in game since the kids are born after the seal is broken they have a chance to have more powerful psynergy then there parents HINT***** cilvizations build apon the knowledge of the past******this means they will surpass their forefathers in the abilty to manupilate psynergy(control)- made by Brandonallison The 5 reasons i have hoped for a new Golden Sun game: 1. To finally resolve one of the biggest romance arguments of all time, whether Mudshipping or Valeshipping is canon. 2. To finally resolve the storylines of Iodem, Briggs, and all the other memorable npc's. 3. To see what new psyenergys Camelot could come up with in 6 years. 4. What ever did happen to the peole of Vale at the end of the Lost Age. And 5. To find out what ever did happen to Alex. And to see how the psyenergy and summons would look in 3d. And even if the game resolves none of those questions, it would still be one of the best DS games ever as it is Golden Sun.--Irish Reaper 18:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) i wonder why doesnt the promotional ad have a wind adept looking charcter in it? hopefully i hope that this does not mean there will be no wind adept in this one i will be shocked because wind is my favorite element Brandonallison 19:55, 5 June 2009 (UTC) hey does anyone think a day/night game style would be good for golden sun ds in golden sun the lost age when i go to garoh its a little boring there because u cant talk to the people as werewolves if they did this they could make a class alteration like a werewolve is that when they turn into one at night i dont mean a calendar game were u have to complete in a certain number of days i just mean that it would be cool to have one in game Brandonallison 18:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I think my heart stopped. First I find out there's a new Metroid in the works, then lo and behold, this gets my attention. Ok, so now all my GS3 ideas are officially scrapped, but hey, this is better! I actually hope they DON'T include any slottable stuff...though that's only because I'm selfish and my TLA's internal battery died =( --Rellin 23:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) In response to Brandolisations comment, look carefully, the isaac character is busting out of the ground, looks pretty venus adept to me. and the unknown girl seems to have a couple of water droplets around her, although he staff seems to look liek feathers, she might be mercury or jupiter, looks more mercury to me though. but when you look at the garet character, there is no fire instead, lightning bolts. i think that guy is a jupiter adept! which i would be stoked to see in actions as the first two games only had spellcaster type characters for the jupiter adepts, instead of a warrior type one like peirs became for mercury. just a bit of speculation ;) --BornOfOsiris 09:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) i wish they could have gave a display of the psynergy we would be using in battle then we could probaly tell wat kind they are easier and looks at bornoforis comment yay fianally a warrior wind adept! Brandonallison 13:32, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Prologue ...of a disaster the likes of which had never been seen before. The heavens stormed. The lands quaked. The seas raged. Across the land, people prepared for the end of the world. The tale spread that this calamity was caused by some unknown soul who had released a forbidden power upon the world. Games prolouge which is so far revealed. Looks like The Wise One FAILED, as in FAILURE, in stopping Alex. *Starts working out stratagy to beat Alex in GS3* We can now safely veiw Saturos and Menardi as villains again, along with Felix, Jenna, Kraden, Piers, and Sheba, since this was EXACTLY what Isaac, Mia, Ivan, and Garet were trying to prevent in the first place. Quote from The Wise One One will seek dominion over all that lives. Looks like the only 'good guys' are the original four characters. Asakura Yoh 19:19, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :-1 i dont think felix and the others are actual villians. felix and gang(exept piers ) got caught up in the mess they created and are u saying sheba is evil? cause there is nothing in the game that make her an antagonist in the game and piers well he was under orders to light the lighthouses and felix was forced into doing it and jenna well she was in the wrong place at the wrong time Brandonallison 22:15, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, everyone, let's not go jumping to conclusions. First of all, we don't know for sure that this prologue is referring to the release of Alchemy, although that is the most logical conclusion. Secondly, the TLA gang was trying to prevent Weyard from gradually eroding into nothingness. The world would have been destroyed eventually if the lighthouses weren't lit, but lighting them could potentially destroy the world as well. It's kind of a lose-lose situation; Felix and co. were just trying to do what they thought was the right thing. Third, I've always considered Saturos and Menardi villains. The ends don't always justify the means. ::At any rate, I can see a case of history repeating itself here: Alchemy was sealed because it was abused, but that caused Weyard to start dying so Alchemy had to be released, but then Alchemy was abused again so someone had to re-seal it. When will the cycle end? (Hopefully in this game.) The world's hungriest paperweight 16:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) We did not see the full results of what happened to the world when Alchemy was first released. Remember what happened at Venus Lighthouse when it got lit? The ground shook and the seas raged. Maybe this is the same thing as that, except on a much much larger scale. Or maybe issac went insane with power and decided to carve out a kingdom for himself. We honestly do not know yet. Or it could be a case of history repeating itsself, in which case this game will be a bit weird, undoing all the work we did in the Lost Age because people are foolish with power. --Irish Reaper 01:46, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Read carefully the first sentence of the prologue, it says: ``...of a disaster the likes of wich had never been seen before.´´ Based on that we can assume this will be a whole new threat apparently more dangerous than the release of Alchemy itself What could that be? --ItzBlitz 16:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Here's a thought: Alex was exposed to the Golden Sun. He became Immortal, and somehow learned to master his newfound powers and then was able to MERGE WITH the Wise One. This way, and with Alchemy unleashed once more, Alex is prepared to try and destroy the world as God. Sad thing for him, though: anything with Isaac's (and moreso, Felix's) genes > God. Since he's got help from (resumably) Garet and Mia's kids, and hypothetically speaking, Ivan's kid, God (read:Alex) is going to get owned in more ways than we can possibly imagine. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 04:13, March 3, 2010 (UTC) i can see wat your saying itzblitz but most of weyards inhabitants have never even heard of alchemy all they know is that something is happening Brandonallison 15:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Heroes' Identities About the identities of the three heroes on the GSDS Poster: ---- Uch. There are so many idiots on this site. I think I'll go insane if something isn't done. Ok. First off. DJINNI. Don't tell me EVERYONE has forgotten the classes and their Psynergy changing effects? Secondly, Jenna's father was a Venus adept. So why does everyone assume that if adepts from two differant clans breed, their will be multi-element adepts? That happened in vale for hundreds of years, and look! No multis. Lastly, Camelot stated after the release of Golden Sun One, all the way back in 2001, that there are never any natural born to Djinni effects multi-elemental adepts. *Whew* Now that I've finished my rant, maybe people will be a bit less stupid from now on. Asakura Yoh 17:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I didn't know that bit about no multi-elemental Adepts. I guess you learn something new every day. Of course, that still raises the question of why there are only three party members when there are four elements (unless the fourth member simply hasn't been designed yet). As for no multi-elemental Adepts, we don't know if that applies to post-TLA Weyard, what with the return of Alchemy and all. All we can do for now is speculate, though, so let's just wait and see what new information is released. :Oh, and by the way: I don't know what everyone else has said, but what I said below about "a whole new class system"? I hadn't forgotten the Djinn. It's just that the current classes take into consideration the elements of the Djinn and the single element of the Adept. If we did have multi-elemental Adepts (not saying we will), there's no telling how Djinn will affect their classes. EX: A Venus/Mercury Adept equips 6 Venus Djinn and changes to a class with mostly earth Psynergy, but then swaps all his Venus Djinn for Mercury Djinn and changes to a class with mostly water Psynergy. Having three Venus Djinn and three Mercury Djinn would offer a more balanced class. All three of these classes would be part of the same series; it's kind of like a branching path. If you were to add Mars and Jupiter Djinn, well, there's no telling what might happen. :Heh, sorry for that bit of ranting. I just wanted to clarify my opinions on the matter, since I wasn't sure who you had in mind when writing that. Anyways, I'll admit we'll probably not see multi-elemental Adepts, but I think it would be cool if we did. The world's hungriest paperweight 23:53, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Err..Won't we be using the same Djinni, since there are only 72? That is, if they don't come up with a work-around, which they very well may. I would be sad to see them taken out though... Such an integral part of the game... Caasi 23:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- It is quite possible that there will only be three heroes in this game. In the past there would be one member of each party for each element. However, these three characters (other than the character in the front) do not seem to fit easily into a single category. The warrior-styled man on the right seem to be using Jupiter psynergy in the form of a plasma-type spell. However, His hair is red like the previous Mars Adepts from Vale, while his eyes are cyan much like the Mercury adepts from Imil. Also, the mage-styled woman on the left seems to be casting a Mercury/Jupiter spell while she has Mercury-cyan hair (which could possibly be green, maybe a mixture of a blonde Jupiter Adept and a cyan Mercury Adept?) and purple eyes (previously only found on Jupiter Adepts). In the past there have been standards of what colour hair and eyes each element of Adept would have depending on clan: Imil: cyan hair, cyan eyes (Mia, Alex)+ ; Contigo/Anemos: blonde hair, purple eyes (Ivan, Sheba), Purple hair, purple eyes (Hama) ; Lemuria: cyan hair, yellow eyes (Piers, Hydros) ; Izumo: brown hair, brown eyes (Uzume, Susa, Kushinada) ; Ankohl/Champa: red eyes (Obaba)++ ; Kibombo: red hair, green eyes (Akafubu) ; Vale: brown hair, brown eyes (Felix, Felix's father), blond(ish) hair, blue eyes (Isaac, Dora, Kyle), red hair, red eyes (Jenna, Garet, Jenna's mother, Garet's sister "Kay", Garet's brother "Aaron") ; (Feizhi, an assumed Jupiter Adept with purple hair and green eyes, is not affliated with any known ancient clan in the game.) ; +As Justin and Megan do not have sprites of their icons on their goldensun:wikia page, I cannot remember even if they have any. However, they do not have blue hair in their character sprites even though they are considered descendants of the Mercury clan of Imil. It appears that their sprites are those of everyday citizens, possibly used because of trying to save space for more important game data. ; ++On a side note, it is never revealed what element Eoleo might be, as his hair is pink (unlike any other member of the cast with icons) and his eyes are covered by his hair. It might be assumed that all Adept-Ankohl descendants would have pink hair, as it is possible Obaba's hair was pink but has gone white with age. ; (Oh dear, I believe I've begun to rant. Anyway...) As we can see the two characters do not match with any of these clans. The only one of the three GSDS characters that might match any of these clans is the man in front, matching up as a Venus Adept of Vale. He highly resembles Isaac, leading many to hypothesize that he might be Isaac's descendant. Although if more than three generations has gone by it seems unlikely that the descendant would look much like the ancestor, it would make sense that the character designers would do this in order to simplify the story. It is also possible that this character might be a reincarnation of the famed hero Isaac of GSDS's mythology. Then again my entire theory could be bunk because of everyday citizens being Adepts in this new Weyard. After all, it is all just speculation. Personally, I would like to see a cast member from Prox, as their scaled skin and wild hair and makeup (?) would be fun to have within the party. Also, it might be an interesting dynamic to have a descendant of Menardi (or one of the other Prox Warriors) working with the descendant of the people who killed them. Norle Norle 07:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :if u have read and mind read people in the game they give clues to the golden suns past alot of hints exist in lemuria one quote is that alchemy and psynergy were commonplace in the time of the golden age this resulted from the fact that the lighthouses were burning brightly but when they were exstiguised people not near a source of psynergy stone lost their powers as the time went on that is why most dont know of the power of psynergy only a few can wield it to do great things with the renenlinghting of the lighthouse alchemy was restored to its proper place in the world this might bring about a new golden age were almost all people will be able to use psynergy to somedegree and i wonder is it possible for a person it the golden sun series to aquire abilities that other clans posses u might be able to train to were u can use both fire psynergy and eletricty(lighting is technically plazma which plazma is fire) thewy could train and learn different abilities based on there element as for water could u not gain the abilty to summon a tornado if a fire adept worked at it tornados are caused by influx of heat while hurricanes take heat from the ocean and draw it up into the center of the storn and earth and fire are very related mamga has the abilty to create earth(land) and another possibilty is that wind erodes mountains and earth right? sois they are used togheter it could make a sandstorm there might be even a possibilty for glass that would use wind earth and fire togheter to make wat i would prefer to call glass shards if this was inovated into the game it would expLAIN WHY the fire-looking adept has the seeming abilty to produce lighting and the water adept looks like she is going to fly and im all for a proxian joining the group(reptiles will rule the north!) ad srry i wrote this afterwards my mom made me get off while i was typing this Brandonallison 16:54, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, multi-elemental Adepts? That would be pretty neat, and it would open up a whole new class system that would really set GSDS apart from its predecessors. For now, though, all we can do is wait and see. (Oh, and I doubt that's Isaac re-incarnated. I'm going with the son/grandson/etc. theory) The world's hungriest paperweight 16:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) and relation to eoleo it hast been entirely proven that a adepts hair tell wat type of element they are and eoleos grandma has the abilty to make and fix weapons its very silimalar to the power the sunshine posseses he can make great weapons and items from different materials this could mean that the ankhol tribe were ancient metal makers(metal is usually associted with either fire or earth) so it could be that sunshine has ankhol blood inside him that give him the power to make weapons while obaba can fix weapons the powers are related i know it but in the case of eoleo he was hit from a falling psynergy stone that hit him on the head he then gained the abilty to use lift and catch even though these are the only abilities he shows its hard to determine wat type of adept he is i would place eoleo among obaba and sunshine as fire adepts since obaba and eoleo are related and since they both meld and force weapons and items another case of a adept withought a name of him power is naribuwes chief he has the mysterious power to tell from items wat u need to do next most would believe that this is a power of the anemos the ability of reveal and futuresight(name i made up for hamas seeing abiltys) he incoporates this power but he uses items to tell the fortunes that leads me to believe that he is part of the ankohl since items and weapons for that they are know for****hint**** the mystical trident so since his village is located fairly close to magma rock i have reason to believe he is a fire adept with the abilty to use reveal or some form of it that would give ground to my idea about multi-adepts since he uses both fire and a form of reveal in his readings Brandonallison 17:15, 9 June 2009 (UTC) i think im writing too much I think that it is very possible the Garet looking character could be a Jupiter adept because of the lighting he is issuing, but it also looks as though the thunder is coming from his axe which could show that the thunder is merely a howl, not his psynergy. Therefore, bearing in mind he looks a lot like Garet, he could indeed be a Mars Adept. it does seem that the lightning is seeping from the axe so a more proable idea it is merely a howl but im still hoping for multi elementals Brandonallison 14:14, 22 June 2009 (UTC) SHURA here. When I heard GS3 was coming out, I was like DAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMNNNNN!!!!!!! My personal speculation is this ... You remember how Maha in Garoh tells us that these rocks fell from the sky and that's why the people turned to werewolves. Its the same with the Tret tree, and any other random monster encounter we face. It's a case of being effected by wayward Psynergy stones that fell when Mount Aleph erupted all those yeards ago. Now that the seals have been broken, it stands to reason that Adepts, who were once a scarce unkown race, are now all over the planet. I think a lot of old characters might start turning into Adepts as well. For instance, Briggs might discover he is a Mercury Adept (in which case, we'll probably battle a harder version of him). Another thing I'm hoping for is that Iodem will take over as the new ruler of Tolbi, and continue after Babi's old love of running Colosso annually. So the new Colosso is no longer a mere test of fitness and strength, it is now a competition between Adepts. If I had it my way, I'd make it so you participate as a 2-man or 3-man team, and that the obstacles you go through will require switching between the different characters to clear them with their unique abilities. Then it ends with the usual battle at the end to decide the winner. Imagine, we can have another showdown with Navampa, and this time he'll be back as an Adept. Maybe we'll even see his real face this time! I originally pictured that GS3 would take place only a few years after the events in TLA, and that we would thus play as the same characters, only a bit more grown up. But if they are making this story about the decendents of our original heroes, then here's my speculation ... the main character is the son of Isaac and Jenna, and it looks most likely if you think of it. Will he be both an Earth and a Mars Adept then? Interesting thought to have, that kids will be the combination of both their parents. Or could he be a "Magma" Adept, a completely new concoction mixed of Earth and Fire Psynergies from the parents? I always thought of Mia as a virgin priestess type, so I don't think she'll be marrying anyone. I'm sure some of our heroes will be married to new people we haven't met. Piers especially would probably go back and start a family in Lemuria with some Lemurian girl. Garet will be the chief of New Vale, but a rather laidback and questionable chief who will get serious when the situation calls for it (like Squad 7 Captain Kyoraku from Bleach). I imagine Felix is a lone wolf, that he will be travelling all over Weyard, likely back to see the people in Prox since he seems to be close to them. Kraden might well be sick and dying. I am a huge backer of a Felix/Sheba coupling and if I was writing the story, I'd make it so that it is hinted heavily with both sides expressing feelings for ther other but Felix not being able to admit it because he is afraid Sheba will get hurt if she hangs around him too much., The Sheba story has to be developed. That damn huge crater ... a whole village floated off into the sky??? I want to see that! I want to see Sheba going back there and finding her family and having to weigh her desire to stay with Felix or go back to where she belongs. That'll be a great, wonderful story. And Ivan ... I've never liked him. He was always my cannon fodder especially against that cheap ass Star Magician. Anyway, I think he'll go back to being Master Hammets aide and become a great travelling businessman himself. What will the grown up heroes look like? I think Sheba will have long hair. Mia Felix and Piers probably won't look a whole lot different. Isaac ought to sport a moustache. Jenna will look like a younger version of her mother. Garet I think will also have longer hair than before. And Ivan I suspect might grow up into a total hottie the girls love, and become a lot more powerful. Anyway that's my speculation. Thank you Camelot for answering our cries. Whatever the outcome may be, I'm pretty sure GS3 will be a hell of a game. --- by, SHURA I wouldn't be so quick to assume that adepts will have mixed abilities... although I still think it could be possible (and would be awesome) whether someone is an adept (or at least a noticably powerful one) doesn't seem to have much to do with who your parents are (remember that Iassac, Jenna & Felix both come from families with no other prominent adepts. Even in Lemuria, yes people live long lives, but I don't recall people bieng able to use psyebergy. Also in Prox there are warriors rather than adepts... Mind you that could all easily be to do with the seal on alchemy. Jozcoz 14:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) i have to correct u on that but piers himself said that all people in lemuria were adepts i think he says so around the big statue he has to get his black orb back from Brandonallison 22:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) About their identities, we alredy know that the blond one is Isaac's son (fake surprise) his mother will remain unknown cause we have no clue who she could be. Purple eyes it's a genetical characteristic of people descendant from Anemos so we can almost be sure that the girl it's either Ivan's or Sheba's (maybe both) daughter. The red-haired guy obviously it's Garet's son and his clear eyes suggest that his mother may be a Mercury Adept (Mars Adept + Mercury Adept = Jupiter Adept → ???). About their elemental condition, It's pretty clear for me (basing in the promotional artwork): Isaac's son = Venus Adept, Girl = Mercury Adept, Garet's son = Jupiter Adept. When the characters of Golden Sun game series appear on some artwork they are almost always carrying their predilect weapon wich is supossed to be the one they wield until the end of the game, this weapons doesn't appear on the game's item inventory and serve just to cover the external image of the real weapons, so these are not real weapons,so they don't have a howl so the psynergy we can see at the promotional artwork it's actually produced by the characters not their weapons.Multi-Elemental Adepts? Very unlikely cause that's why Djinn trading is for. althought the will be new classes for sure.Metals are minerals so they are related to earth not fire and Sunshine doesn't display any kind of Psyenergy, he is not an Adept just the best blacksmith on Weyard. God this is so long XD. --ItzBlitz 20:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think anyone's postulated that maybe these characters aren't direct descendants of Isaac and friends; as in several generations may have passed and Isaac could be held in high regard among his ancestors or something. Sure, kind of a less obvious theory but I don't think any of the canon (there's barely any) on this game could contradict it. In my own opinion I find it hard to picture characters other than Isaac and Jenna producing offspring simply cos alot of them didn't have much interaction with eachother. Again, just what I think. ;P --Caasi 01:18, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Psynergy of the adepts the psynergy that the adepts display in the ad i just found out about this but in the ton schrene in the video in a area djinni are moving about this could mean that the ad has wierd psynergy because they have different powers then a normal adept of their kind because they have different djini set to them which could give them different abilities ranging from earth to lightning which would explain a lot we do not know yet oh and they better develop shebas storyline i loved her charcter from the very start she was so mysterious that it intrigued me oh and i am not up for issac to have a mustache Brandonallison 06:42, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I just noticed that, at present, Matthew seems to have Growth as part of his default Psynergy lineup. I'd just like to say that it's about *$#@ time! It's a real pain to have to shuffle Djinn around whenever the Growth Psynergy is needed, especially in Gaia Rock! ...Yeah, that's all I have to say ^_^; The world's hungriest paperweight 17:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Piers? It occurs to me that, unlike the other seven main characters, Piers is essentially immortal. Think we'll be seeing him again? Surely Lemuria will play a major role. :Actually he's not. It explains why in the Piers article itself, in the trivia section: * It is very likely that Piers would not far outlive the other Adepts just because he is of Lemurian heritage; the only thing that causes the people of Lemuria to live far beyond a normal human's life expectancy is that they regularly drink out of the enchanted springwater at the fountain in the center of the city. Since Piers is nominally banished from Lemuria by Conservato, he would not have access to the springwater once the exile is placed into effect; thus, unless he is allowed back into Lemuria following the return of Alchemy to the world, Piers can be expected to age at the normal human rate following the ending of The Lost Age. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:33, 28 June 2009 (UTC) UNLESS he pulled a Babi and has got a load stocked up in that ship of his... are you telling me nobody thought of that? Jozcoz 14:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) What if the water from the spring was really the remains of the water from the Lost Age of Man, meaning when Alchemy was re-released that the world's waters gained the age slowing property that was once unique to the Lemurian Spring, which would suggest the characters would have not aged much at all? Just thinkin. Charon the Ferryman1 16:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Zabbeth's Turn Changes * I would like to see some better things in the leveling department. The level cap is 99 but in the first game you can beat it at 30. In TLA I was 40. Plus bosses in areas were obsenely strong compared to anything else in that area. Bosses should always be stronger but not like that. * Not so much text. The Zelda series tells a great story with little text, why can't GS? * Longer gameplay. 20 hours is not enough these days. * Online that is actually meant for something, not just a last minute addition. I'm looking at you Battle Mode. * wouldn't battle mode suck as everyone would have the same characters and the same djinn? i personally don't believe that battle mode is a worth it feature, cos unlike pokemons online feature, their isn't enough variety in the characters - Born Of Osiris * Well, there are different parties and classes you can have, not everyone may have every Djinn... you must admit that if theres a level playing field then it really would determine who has the best party... I think a good online feature would be something like the collosso game in the first Golden Sun, that would throw more variety into the game, they could also do mini-game versions of the casino games... Jozcoz 06:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC) * Better enemies. I'm sick of one monster having three different colors and being passed off as new enemies. Ideas * I notice at the end of TLA Garet thinks somebody is touching him. But it's only him, I would like to see that be explored. * The Lemurians were wrong about the world ending if the lighthouses were lit. What now? * Alchemy is everywhere. Will wars be raged once again? That's about it. I don't like to specualte at all. Zabbeth 14:56, 30 June 2009 (UTC) There's also the matter of the large crater next to Contigo... Jozcoz 07:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh Anemos, from what we have seen so far we have a Venus, Mars, and Mercury Adept but no Jupiter Adept(unless the Garet looking dude wielding the lightning axe is one). A Jupiter Adept from Anemos would be awesome, not counting Sheba.Zabbeth 17:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I have this vague reccollection of the crater where Amnemos was rising up and becomming the moon, I think that it just speculation though Jozcoz 12:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) in the game before u complete jupiter lighthouse there is someone in contigo that says that the anemos made their town rise up into the sky i forgot if it says it is the moon or not but it does say they rise up also garet might be feeling the mars lighthouse power streaming out of the beacon maybe the forfce is strong enough that body is affected by itBrandonallison 20:22, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I just thought that maybe the Crater formed by Mt. Aleph retreating into the ground could possibly be related to the crater near Anemos Sanctum. It's an idea to explore. -BurnsideKing Was this all planned? Do we think Camelot planned to release another game all along or left the ending slightly open just in case? Also do we think that there could be a fourth game? (i.e. a 2-parter on the DS) 12:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) their might be one but lets see to golden sun ds first if the storyoine in it has a lot of plotholes and other things we dont understand then their could be a fourth i just hope to god that it ist such a long wait for the hypothecial fourth game but we should wait till we have discussed gsds Music heard in trailers Sorry if this has been mentioned and discussed already at some corner of the Internet, I tend to avoid fansites and their forums. We're all quite aware of the Tolbi-bound Ship's music having been played during the presentation. However, during this old E3 gameplay footage from RPGamer, around 30 seconds in I can hear Felix's Battle Theme begin to play. If you listen closely between the talking and background noise, you should be able to hear it throughout the Eclipse summon before more background noise overtakes it. While it's somewhat obviously there to jazz up the trailer, I just though it'd be interesting to note. I was also curious as to how others predict the music in the upcoming game to be, Golden Sun has a fantastic soundtrack, after all. How can we expect the music to be remastered? Will it even fall within Camelot's focus on "fun?" Or will Camelot simply recycle old compositions? That one is somewhat hard to believe, considering what a factory Sakuraba is. Once again I deeply apologize if this is irrelevant babbling nonsense. Can't wait 'till 2010! 01:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I would say that if characters are recurring thern they probably will use the same themes, but it depends where they are... if they are somewhere new they they will need new music, but if its the same locations, we can probably expect similar music, possibly re-arranged slightly Jozcoz 07:09, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I can hear Felix's battle theme too now you mention it - I really hope they rearrange it for GSDS, I love Felix's battle theme XD DarkHeroRaven 11:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Goma Range Status A while back, I compared the left-hand picture to the Dekhan Plateau, but now I'm not so sure. Apparently, the Goma Range is now "a crevice-filled highland." Maybe the above pics are of the Goma Highlands, with the right-hand one on the "Vale side." Just a theory. The world's hungriest paperweight 15:52, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty sure it's Goma Highlands.Marandahir 16:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC)